Gone in the Blink of an Eye
by Cappsy
Summary: Santana has a secret that only a couple people know


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

Warning AU… All Spanish comes from Google so may not be 100% accurate

Italics = past

Yes I did indeed use a Disney song. Rights go to Disney. Also this was just a random thought that I decided to have fun with

X~X~X~X~X

Santana shut her locker and sighed. "Hey S!"

"Hi Britt, hey Quinn," Santana said lacking her usual tone.

"What's up San? You seem kind of down." Quinn puts her hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"Today. That's what's up. October 24th."

"Why would-" Quinn looked at Santana's arched eye brow. "Oh it's October 24th. Why are you in school? You should be with your parents."

"It's been eight years today. I miss her so much Q. I couldn't stay home though. I wouldn't be able to do anything but cry."

"Come on San let's get to class." The three Cheerios walked off.

XXXXX

_A man runs into the ER. "Where is she?"_

"_Trauma 2 Dr. Lopez." The man sprints in and immediately goes to the side of the bed. He stayed as the ER doctors did their jobs. Only the best Attendings worked on the patient. After all it was the Chief of Surgery's wife. _

"_Mrs. Lopez, your blood results came in and you're pregnant."_

"_I want to keep the baby honey. I know that it is the result of something horrible but I can't kill it."_

"_And we will love our baby with everything we have." She smiled at her husband with tears of pride in her eyes._

_XXXXXXX_

"_Congratulations you guys are going to be having twin girls!"_

_XXXXXXX_

"_Welcome to the world Santana and Raquel, __mis hijas__hermoso bebés__." Santana took after their mother completely. Rachel had some characteristics of their dad. She was smaller and lighter in color. Her eyes were like their mothers but her hair was more the color of their fathers. Alejandra and Hernandez Lopez loved both their daughters the same. They were more than they ever could have asked for._

_XXXXXXX_

"_Raquel, __por favor__venga__aquí." Hernandez laughed as his seven year old daughter skipped over to him and jumped into his arms. He set her down when they got inside the bookstore. After reading the summaries of a few different medical texts he called out, "Raquel, are you ready to go meet mami and Santana for lunch?" He looked around when he didn't hear an answer. "Raquel? Raquel! Esto no es joven divertido." He searched the entire store three times. He even had her name called over the speakers. She was gone. _

XXXXXXXX

It was the end of the day and Santana wanted nothing more than to go home and cry over the loss of her twin. Unfortunately she had glee. Santana walked in and sat next to her best friends. Quinn was Raquel's best friend when they were little so naturally Santana became her friend too. Quinn was also Brittany's twin. They got closer after Raquel went missing. They found comfort in each other.

Mr. Schuester walked in late as usual. The only difference was he was followed by a petite brunette. "Everyone this is Rachel Berry and she's new here. She's going to try out for New Directions. Please listen. Go ahead Rachel." Santana couldn't figure out what it was but there was something extremely familiar about the girl.

"My mami used to sing this for me before… Um ignore what I just said please." She took a guitar out and sat on the stool. Santana sat up a little straighter. She couldn't be who she thought she was.

A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella 

As the song finished up Santana was fighting back tears. That was the same lullaby her mami used to sing to her and her twin. "Raquel, mi hermana" She murmured under her breath knowing that this was her. Rachel's head shot up and Santana looked at her again. Louder this time she said, "Raquel? Es que usted?" Tears were flowing down her face.

"Santi? Dios mío me dice que no estoy soñando." Santana got up ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Show me your birth mark," Santana said as she walked to the other girl. Rachel slowly lifted her hair and held it back as Santana gently pushed her left ear forward. Sure enough there was a small star shape behind her ear. "Estrella," Santana said as she gently ran her fingers over it. "Mi hermana." Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel and started to cry. Rachel wrapped hers around Santana's neck and proceeded to cry as well.

Quinn walked up to them, "Come sit down. I already called your parents San." Santana didn't say anything back. She just lifted Raquel up and walked over to the seats and sat down. Everyone else in the room looked like they wanted to say something but Quinn and Brittany shot them glares that got them to shut up.

"Okay well that performance was amazing. Welcome to the group Rachel."

Santana shot him a glare, "Her name is Raquel. Raquel Anna Lopez." Everyone in the room gasped. Mr. Schue was about to say something when the door flew open.

"Santana, bebé lo que está mal? Quinn llama diciendo que tenía que venir de inmediato."

Santana looked up, "Mami, Papi, He encontrado nuestra estrella." They both looked at the girl in their daughter's arms.

"Raquel, mi bebé!" Hernandez cautiously moved forward. Raquel turned her head and looked at him.

"Papi!" He took her from Santana and pulled her tightly to his chest. He kissed her head over and over again repeating how sorry he was. Alejandra Lopez was ready to collapse. She ran to her husband and daughter. "Mami!" She hugged her daughter tightly. They made their way back to where Santana was sitting after a minute or two and sat next to her one parent on either side. "Mi gemelo," Rachel said as she grabbed Santana's hand. Raquel had been transferred to Alejandra's lap as she refused to have either of her daughters more than an inch away at the moment. The family sat there in comfortable silence happy that they were finally reunited.

A man walked in. Hernandez stood up, "James Berry, how are you? What are you doing here? I thought you moved."

"We moved back and I'm just here to pick up my daughter." The man started looking around, Raquel sank further into her mother and her grip on Santana tightened. The name hit Quinn first.

"Santana, its-" Santana looked at Quinn who was looking between her sister and the man. Santana suddenly understood and wrapped herself around her sister.

"Papi," Santana whimpered. Hernandez looked back and saw how she was wrapped around her twin and was looking at the man in front of him with fear and anger.

"Who's your daughter James? You didn't have any kids when you left."

"We adopted her when we got to-" He was cut off by a fist to the face. Hernandez turned toward the risers where everyone was.

"Quinn honey, call 911 for me." He turned back towards the man on the floor. "You're the bastard who took my baby girl that day." James Berry went to stand up, "If you plan on making it out of this room alive you will remain on the floor." The man in questioned stayed down and waited in what had become an uncomfortable silence.

Less than fifteen minutes later the police showed up. They cuffed Berry and lead him out of the room. As soon as the police left, Hernandez Lopez walked back to his family. He picked up Raquel and said, "Vamos, nos vamos a casa." Alejandra and Santana stood up and immediately followed him out.

XXXXXXX

A couple weeks later and no one from glee had seen Santana or the new girl. They were more worried about Santana seeing as she was one of their main soloists. "Hey Quinn have you heard from Santana?" Mercedes was one of the only ones willing to talk to the head Cheerio.

"Yeah, I was there this weekend."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah her family is just spending time together."

"I'm confused. This all started when the new girl came. I think her name's Rachel Berry."

"Listen to me and listen good. Her name is not Rachel Berry. It is Raquel Lopez. She's Santana's twin that was kidnapped eight years ago."

"Oh wow that's just wow. She never mentioned having a twin."

"She didn't like talking about it. Those two were closer than anything. Closer than even me and Brittany. The only reason I even know about her is because she was my best friend and my twin's best friend's twin. Listen, can you tell Mr. Schue I'm sorry Britt and I can't make it to glee?"

"You're not coming?"

"No we're going back to the Lopez house. The whole Lopez clan is flying in and we promised we would be there to say hello and to help San with Raq if she gets overwhelmed."

"Okay see you later Quinn."

XXXXXX

TWO MONTH SKIP:

Santana and Raquel were back in school. Raquel joined the Cheerios with her sister. The two were a formidable force and were pretty much unstoppable. Quinn and Raquel were closer than before. Everyone was thinking they had a relationship much like their twins relationships to each other. Santana and Raquel shared the spot light in glee, taking turns with solos. Often times they were given duets because their voices melded together so well. The Berry's were found guilty for abducting Raquel when she was seven. Life went on as normal after that. Those on top of the social ladder ran the school while those on the bottom received slushies from those on top. All in all life was pretty good.

X~X~X~X~X

_mis hijas__hermoso bebés-_My beautiful baby girls

_Raquel, __por favor__venga__aquí._- Raquel, please come here

_Esto no es joven divertido_-this isn't funny young lady

Mi hermana- my sister

Es que usted- is it you

Dios mío me dice que no estoy soñando- Dear God please tell me this isn't a dream

Estrella- star

bebé lo que está mal? Quinn llama diciendo que tenía que venir de inmediato.- Baby what's wrong? Quinn called and said we needed to come immediately

He encontrado nuestra estrella- I found our star

Mi gemelo- my twin

Vamos, nos vamos a casa- come on we're going home


End file.
